


Staying Sober

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Staying Sober

Sean tried never to get drunk, but not for the reasons you’d expect. He didn’t care if he got silly. He didn’t care if he got sick. He cared about not being able to take care of Elijah.

This meant that Sean was the designated driver when they were in New Zealand. In fact he insisted upon it. That way Elijah could party to his heart’s content and Sean could take care of him–a perfect arrangement.

 _Except…._

When Elijah got drunk, he became more than a little affectionate. At first Sean didn’t mind. He’d push Elijah gently toward one of the female crew members who were always hanging about wanting a bit of actor attention, and off Elijah would go. But later on, after their relationship had grown into something both wondrous and terrifying, something that neither of them had expected, it became harder to deflect Elijah’s affection… because he no longer _wanted_ to deflect it.

“Hey,” Elijah murmured. “Dance with me?”

“Elwood, you’re drunk.”

“I’m buzzed, not drunk. Do I have to be drunk to want to be close to you?” He abruptly wheeled to walk away… clearly hurt.

Lunging quickly, Sean grabbed him and dragged him to an empty hallway.

“Lij, please wait. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not drunk,” Elijah said curtly. “I just figured that if you danced with me I could be close to you without… without… oh, _fuck_ it! Never mind!”

“Without what?”

“Without freaking you out.”

Sean slowly lifted Elijah’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “May I have the honor of this dance, Mr. Frodo?”

“It won’t scare you?”

“Fuck yes, it’ll scare me.”

"But you'll do it anyway."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You _know_ why."

"Because you love me."

"Because we love each _other_."

"I'm not drunk, Sean."

"I believe you."

"Let's dance."


End file.
